


Любовь под луной (и почесушки)

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Вернувшись домой из магазина, Стайлз обнаружил волка в своей гостиной. Реально здоровенную зверюгу, с коричневой шерстью, закручивающейся на кончиках, – таких он не видел даже на картинках. Внезапно волк исчез, а на его месте возник абсолютно голый Скотт, к облегчению Стайлза, прикрытый до пояса спинкой дивана.– Что за хрень?! – ошарашенно спросил Стайлз. – С каких пор ты умеешь полностью обращаться в волка?– Чувак, сегодня солнечное затмение!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 61





	Любовь под луной (и почесушки)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love (And Belly Rubs) In The Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879409) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 



Вернувшись домой из магазина, Стайлз обнаружил волка в своей гостиной. Реально здоровенную зверюгу, с коричневой шерстью, слегка вьющейся на кончиках, — таких он не видел даже на картинках. Волк лежал, свернувшись клубочком, на диване, но когда пакеты с покупками с шумом выпали на пол из ослабевших рук Стайлза, он, спрыгнув на пол, оперся лапами на спинку дивана и вывалил розовый язык, расплывшись в довольной ухмылке.

— Что за хрень? — тихо, но с чувством спросил Стайлз.  
Он уже собирался медленно отступить назад, а потом рвануть из дома со всех ног, как волк смешно тявкнул. Не то чтобы это сильно примирило Стайлза с тем фактом, что в гостиной тусуется огромный хищник, но точно приостановило побег.   
Внезапно волк исчез, а на его месте возник абсолютно голый Скотт, к облегчению Стайлза, прикрытый до пояса спинкой дивана.

— Стайлз! — радостно воскликнул он.

— Что за хрень?! — ошарашенно повторил Стайлз более уверенным тоном. После того, как всплеск адреналина спал, он почувствовал легкую дрожь, нервозность и огромное облегчение: и на этот раз его не съедят. — С каких пор ты умеешь полностью обращаться в волка? И Скотти, чувак, что, во имя всего святого, навело тебя на мысль, что будет отличной идеей сообщить мне об этом вот таким бесконечно стремным образом?

Скотт выглядел таким наивно удивленным, словно ему и в голову не приходило как-то иначе рассказать о новостях своему вечно паникующему другу.

— Ой, — выпалил он, — прости, бро. Моя голова идет кругом от восторга, хотел показать тебе, пока у меня получается.

— Что ты хотел этим сказать? — уточнил Стайлз, собирая с пола рассыпавшиеся покупки: буханку хлеба, три банана, две коробки поп-тартс и семь пачек макарон с сыром — стандартный набор на неделю. — Пока можешь? Я думал, тебе эти волчьи штучки вообще недоступны. Дерек же упоминал, что это семейные способности.

— Так и есть! — кивнул Скотт, — в основном эта способность доступна только нескольким семьям оборотней, сохраняющим чистоту крови в нужной степени для того, чтобы выпускать внутреннего волка. Фактически только им.

— Ну и как тогда вышло, что мне теперь нужен целый ролик липкой ленты, чтобы вычистить мой диван от твоей шерсти? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Чувак, сегодня солнечное затмение! — заявил Скотт так уверенно, будто эти слова все объясняли.

Стайлз пожал плечами, как мог, загруженный упаковками с едой, выражая свое непонимание, и направился в кухню освободить руки. Он слышал шаги Скотта за спиной и шорох ткани и был очень благодарен, что бро хотя бы нашел время надеть штаны, прежде чем последовать за ним. 

Стайлз почти разложил по местам коробки с макаронами, когда Скотт проскользнул на кухню, все еще босой и с голой грудью и, очевидно, возмущённый его недогадливостью.

— Ну же, полное солнечное затмение, Стайлз! — повторил он более настойчиво, —  
А что это означает?..

— Что солнце скрыто, — послушно ответил Стайлз.

— Верно, а чем?.. — продолжал Скотт. 

— Луно... Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, луна вот так просто подарила тебе полноценный волчий оборот, просто закрыв собой солнце? — возмутился Стайлз, отвлекшись от бананов, и бросил недоверчивый взгляд на Скотта.  
— Это лишь временно, — успокоил он, совсем не расстроенный этим. — Я толком не знаю, как оно работает, но Дерек, внезапно появившись у меня дома пару часов назад, предупредил о том, что происходит, и рассказал, как нужно оборачиваться. К Айзеку он тоже зашел. Видимо, во время солнечного затмения все оборотни могут... эм... позвать внутреннего волка и выпустить наружу так же, как Дерек.

— Затмение, вообще-то, будет только минут через сорок, — заметил Стайлз, сверившись с часами (не проторчал же он в магазине столько времени, все пропустив!). 

— Верно — полная его фаза, — кивнул Скотт, — но технически оно уже идет. Когда начнется основная часть, мы побежим вместе как одна стая. 

— Настоящая волчья стая, — восхищенно проговорил Стайлз, — Чувак, это нереально круто! 

— Я знаю! — Яркая улыбка Скотта заражала эмоциями. — Мне еще надо забежать к Лиаму, но я хотел сначала рассказать тебе.

Скотт без предупреждения — фу, как грубо! — снял штаны и снова перекинулся в волка. В таком виде его плечи находились на уровне пояса Стайлза, если бы он встал на задние лапы, то оказался бы выше него, что немного пугало на самом деле. Вместо этого Скотт боднул Стайлза лбом и лизнул руку шершавым словно наждачная бумага языком.

Стайлз рассмеялся и запустил пальцы в густой мех Скотта, почесывая за ушами и под челюстью, наслаждаясь мягкостью и гладкостью шерсти.

— Ох, чувак, это так странно, — хихикнул он. — Хотел бы я иметь возможность делать так почаще! В пушистом виде с тобой здорово обниматься, и совсем не стремно говорить тебе об этом, бро, когда ты выглядишь как гигантский плюшевый щенок! 

Скотт снова тявкнул, что Стайлз посчитал согласием. Затем он схватил в зубы свои штаны и выскочил из кухни, через гостиную, прямо к задней двери, которую Стайлз оставил открытой, придя из магазина. Стайлз проводил его потерянным взглядом, словно внезапно лишившись чего-то.

Он закончил раскладывать покупки, прежде чем достать телефон из заднего кармана джинсов. Дерек ответил на третьем гудке.

— Почему ты не рассказал мне об истории с затмением? — немедленно выпалил Стайлз.

— Я предполагал, Скотт прибежит к тебе первому, — спокойно ответил Дерек, — не хотел портить ему сюрприз.

— Этот сюрприз стоил мне трех раздавленных бананов, спасибо большое, — проворчал Стайлз.

— Эм... извини? — в голосе Дерека слышалось смущение пополам с раскаянием.

— Если вы, парни, реально собираетесь бегать по округе и выть на луну, то я просто обязан присутствовать при этом, — категорично заявил Стайлз. — В конце концов вам может пригодиться кто-то, имеющий большие пальцы, чтобы держать камеру. Мы должны заснять такое уникальное событие. 

Он практически услышал, как Дерек закатил глаза.   
— Я сброшу тебе координаты места сбора в сообщении. Ты же понимаешь, что довольно быстро отстанешь от стаи? Их волки будут полны энергии и желания бежать изо всех сил.

— Только их? — уточнил Стайлз, — но не твой?

— Я привычен к этой форме, помнишь? — ответил Дерек, — я бегаю волком постоянно.

Стайлз задумчиво промычал.

— Скотт дал почесать себя, — вкрадчиво протянул он. — Его мех такой мягкий.

— И?..

— Почему ты никогда не позволяешь мне гладить себя? — с обидой в голосе продолжил Стайлз, — разве тебе не нравится, когда чешут за ушами и живот?

— Стайлз, я же не собака! — оскорбился Дерек.

— Гордые волки тоже могут любить почесушки животиков! — Стайлз никак не мог согласиться с ним, — готов поспорить, Айзек и Лиам позволят мне погладить их, вот увидишь! А ты будешь единственным, кто не получит никакой любви!

— Может, я не хочу любви, — хмыкнул Дерек.

Стайлз с усмешкой прислонился к кухонному столу, скрестив лодыжки.

— Даже моей?

Он с удовлетворением слушал повисшую в трубке тишину, ухмылка стала шире. Честно говоря, бросать Дереку вызов таким способом было немного рискованно, но Стайлз был практически уверен: между ними что-то есть. И теперь он получил этому подтверждение. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что он перегнул палку, давя на Дерека, и тот может отказаться или просто повесить трубку. Тогда..

— Нет, на твою я согласен.

Ответ был таким тихим, словно Дерек не хотел, чтобы Стайлз услышал. Но тот услышал. Его сердце забилось сильнее от радостного волнения, а ухмылка переросла в мягкую улыбку.

— Правда?

— Я пришлю координаты.

Дерек сбросил звонок не прощаясь, но Стайлз не обратил на это внимания. Он уже получил лишь за день намного больше, чем рассчитывал.

Оставалось всего полчаса до полного затмения, и Стайлз бросился в свою комнату переодеться во что-то, более подходящее для лесного забега, а также захватить камеру, которую он использовал в таких случаях. К тому времени, как он спустился вниз, на телефоне было два сообщения от Дерека.

_Езжай по этим координатам: 38.8375° N, 120.8958° W, а затем иди на восток, я встречу тебя._

_Ты сможешь почесать меня. Но только попробуй назвать меня хорошим мальчиком — и я откушу тебе руку._


End file.
